el sueño que nos marca el futuro
by akariuzumakiuchiha
Summary: sasuke y sakura tuvieron un sueño muy extraño que tenia que ver con sierto rubio ese sueño hizo comenzar todo lo que venia mas adelante, frustracion, amor, celos y amargura. para las personas que le gustan los triangulos amorosos sasunarusaku


La pesadilla que marca el futuro

Bueno no se si el titulo es bueno pero bueno creo que voy ir mejorando con esto de los fic pero antes que nada voy a decirles que este fic es de rumores sobre el manga de la gran masashi kishimoto mi idola y bueno yo se que no gano nada con esto pero, espero, aunque sea un sueño ver sasunaru en la serie no es imposible, ya que esta pareja a ganado popularidad en estos últimos años y espero que sigan ayudado….

Gracias por leer

By: Akari Sunako Uchiha Uzumaki

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga manzanita

Y ahora viene lo más importante el fic

Capitulo1: tengo miedo de perderte

Comenzó a llover era muy extraño ya que no sentían las gotas de aguas en su piel se miraron las dos únicas personas que estaban ahí por alguna razón querían decir algo pero no lo hicieron ya que no querían romper ese grato silencio.

Pero se rompió ese silencio

Pasos empezaron a escucharse y con ellos dos figuras aparecieron delante de sus ojos sabían perfectamente quien eran chiyo-obachan y itachi, los dos dijeron los nombres de las dos personas que estaban ahí los nombrados no se lo podían creer, ellos ya estaban muertos, pero los tenían adelante suyo

-sasuke…-dijo itachi

-sakura…- dijo chiyo-obachan

-para ustedes se esperan muchas batallas mas adelante tendrán problemas y grandes dificultades, pero el significado de por que están vivos es que tienen que proteger a la persona mas querida para ustedes-dice itachi

-la persona mas querida…-dice Sasuke

-si hermano si no te das cuenta en la batalla donde te revelaste al akatsuki deberías haber muerto…-dice itachi a su hermano pequeño

-sakura…-la nombrada solo la mira-tu también estabas en muchas peleas y de esas peleas siempre te salvaste…-dice chiyo

-pero no entiendo por que estamos aquí el por que nos están contando esto no tiene ningún sentido-dice sakura

-solo le queremos decir que tengan cuidado con aquella persona que tanto quieren…-chiyo y itachi desaparecen diciendo eso a dúo.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡sakura-chan!-dice una voz algo chillona pero al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizaron

-Naruto-dicen los dos con algo de asombro

-que les pasa chicos están muy raros-dice Naruto-ni que hallan visto un fantasma –dice y sonríe con esa típica sonrisa que solo el puede dar.

-donde estamos -dice Sasuke al ver que había mucha bulla

-Sasuke estas dormido o que estamos en konoha-dice Naruto aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura mira a todos lados y ve que estaban en una feria-¿como llegamos aquí?-dice sakura con un poco de asombro en su tono de voz

-caminando- dice Naruto de verdad sus amigos se estaban comportando raro a poco tenían agnesia-bueno tengo que hacer una cosa al tiro vuelvo- y se va corriendo

Sasuke y sakura no sabían que sentían pero ver como se iba el rubio les dolió no sabían por que pero parecía como si no lo volvieran a ver mas con ese sentimiento fueron corriendo tras de el.

A cada paso que daban eran como si la inseguridad les atrapara el corazón y lentamente lo fueran estrujando al llegar a un lugar se encontraron con algo un grito fuerte y unas explosiones caminaron hasta donde provenía el ruido al dar vuelta en una calle vieron que estaban en oscuridad caminaron mas adelante y apareció alguien

-¿Naruto?-pregunta Sasuke al ver a la persona de cabellos rubio frente a el.

-chicos…-dice Naruto-lo siento…-dice casi como un susurro pero como Sasuke y sakura estaban tan cerca lo escucharon y se preguntaron el por que se disculpaba-lo siento de nuevo dijo esa tierna voz de un niño pequeño-pero no lo pude cumplir-

Naruto sale corriendo Sasuke y sakura lo siguen y se ilumina todo salen unas colas del cuerpo de Naruto en total nueve

-¡NARUTO!-gritan sakura y Sasuke

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

Era un día cualquiera en konoha y estaba recién amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por una de las ventanas le la mansión Uchiha. Y no dejaban tranquilo a la única persona que vivía ahí

-mucha luz-dijo esa persona pues claro era Sasuke el creído el único sobreviviente de los uchihas, abría perezosamente sus bellos ojos negros que eran iguales a la noche-mierda jodido sol deberías dejar dormir-dijo levantándose al ver que no podría dormir mas y ve esa maldita ventana sin cortinas, como puede ser ya había pasado una semana en esa 

casa y no había comprado cortinas, después miro y vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana le quedaba una hora para ir a juntar se con su equipo, al menos el sol le servía de despertador.

Se levanto y recordó su sueño no supo por que sintió sus piernas temblar solo es un sueño pensaba y trataba de darse la idea de que Naruto estaría bien por que el no iba a dejar que le pasase nada malo, porque era su amigo y lo podría, no, lo iba a proteger por que era su amigo, o eso pensaba Sasuke. Con todos esos pensamientos se fue a bañar.

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

En una habitación se escuchaba un ti-ti-ti y una cabeza rosada apareció por las sabanas de esa única cama que había en ese lugar, se destapo apagando ese maldito despertador no había dormido nada desde esa pesadilla a las cuatro de la mañana sobre Naruto y con Sasuke, Naruto es su mejor amigo igual que Sasuke pero al ver a su amigo en peligro le dolió mucho, pensó bien y decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y pensar que ella no iba a dejar que a Naruto le pase algo, acto seguido se fue a duchar.

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

Por las calles de konoha caminaba Sasuke quien iba muy distraído por que aun pensaba en ese sueño no sabia porque pero se le hacia una pena enorme pensar en eso toda la noche intento conciliar el sueño pero no lo logro, pensar de que el rubio se lo podrían raptar seria lo peor pero ya no quería pensar, en eso, sabia que el akatsuki y que tenían los peores planes para atraparlo a el y Naruto. De repente mira al lado y mira a sakura y sakura lo mira

-ohayo Sasuke-kun-

-hola sakura-

Fueron saludos fríos pero sabían que no tenían que hablar más cuando no estaba Naruto no tenían mucho que hablar.

-Sasuke, sakura-chan-les dice una voz

-Naruto- dicen los dos

-chicos que les pasan están muy raros-dice Naruto mostrando una linda sonrisa cosa que hiso sonrojar a las dos personas con que hablaba, Naruto siempre era feliz al ver a sus amigos.

-iho chicos-dijo Kakashi recién llegado

Naruto, Sasuke, y sakura se le quedaron mirando así OO con ojos de plato y después gritaron esto:

-TAN RAPIDO EL MUNDO SE ACABO-decían saltando por todos lados

-¿chicos pasa algo?-les preguntaba Kakashi

-no se da cuenta que llego temprano-

-que desconsiderados son, yo lo hice para darles un ejemplo a ustedes-dice Kakashi enojado

-¬¬ esta seguro Kakashi-sensei-dice Naruto

-¿porque Naruto?-pregunto sakura

-por que vi a Iruka-sensei y a Kakashi sensei besándose-

-¡QUE!!-gritan todos los presentes

-ya veo por que esta de buen humor siempre-dice sakura

-oye chiquillo como sabes eso-dice Kakashi con toda la cara roja

-bueno pues iba pasando por la calle y los vi, realmente no me lo creía pero no ahí vergüenza Kakashi sensei yo no tengo nada con los gay, mas encima muchos de mis amigos ya salieron del closet-dice Naruto

A Kakashi se le bajaron los colores-si Naruto únetelos-dice Kakashi

-yo, no, ¿con quien a demás?-

-con Sasuke-

-kakashi-sensei no bromee-dice Naruto todo sonrojado-Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos-

Sasuke no le importo pero no se dio cuenta de lo rojo que estaba cosa que no paso desapercibida por sakura quien rio con eso.

-Ya tranquilo Naruto no te sonrojes, o lo voy a creer, bueno a lo que veníamos ¿no?, Bueno la misión será que tenemos que ir a suna –

-vamos a ver a Gaara-dice Naruto todo ilusionado cosa que a Sasuke y a sakura no les gusto mucho ciertamente eran muy celosos con el rubio, y mas con Gaara ya que el Kazekage se le acerca mas de la cuenta al rubio.

-sensei por que tenemos que ir-dice sakura muy molesta

-sakura pareces cabria da ¿que te pasa?-

-no nada, me va a responder la pregunta sensei-

-bueno Gaara los llamo porque para el ustedes son los mejores ninjas que conoce…-

-solo es por Naruto-dice Sasuke casi como un susurro

-¿dijiste algo Sasuke?-pregunta Kakashi

-yo, nada-

-bueno…-Kakashi ve a los chicos del frente uno estaba feliz y los otros dos estaban verdaderamente enojados o mas dicho celosos-están notorio-dice como un susurro

-Kakashi -sensei va a seguir-pregunta Naruto

-si, bueno como les iba diciendo también ahí alguien mas que va a ir en nuestro equipo…-

-alguien más- dice los tres

-si yo-dice alguien

-Sai-dice Naruto acercándose a el y lo abraza cosa que a Sasuke no le agrado mucho-cuanto tiempo-

-si desde que regrese a los Ambus-dice Sai con unas de sus sonrisas

-hola Sai-dice sakura

-hola sakura-dice Sai-hola-le dice Sai a Sasuke pero Sasuke no lo escucha-hola Uchiha-san-le repite

-o hola-le responde fríamente solo con Sai es así ya que no le caía muy bien ya que era su copia barata

-bueno chicos ya júntense –dice Kakashi quien le hacia muy difícil decirles de que se trata la misión-bueno como les iba diciendo, vamos a proteger a Kazekage porque la aldea hace pocos días había sido atacada y mas de la mitad de los ninjas de la arena murieron entonces, no tiene los hombres suficientes para protegerlo por eso nosotros vamos, esta bien-todos asintieron con la cabeza-vamos a partir en media hora mas vallan hacer sus maletas nos vamos a encontrar en la entrada de konoha-y todos se van corriendo a sus casas.

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

Sasuke entro a su casa

-ya e regresado…-nadie le respondió era un silencio incomodo-que tonto al final nadie me va a responder-esta casa era mas ruidosa cuando Naruto pasa aquí unos días siempre me respondía con una sonrisa, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke y el se dio cuenta, mierda debería dejar de ser tan estúpido mejor voy a hacer la mochila y va hacia su habitación.

Se recuesta en la cama solo para descansar un poco, pero le viene un recuerdo a su mente la primera vez que Naruto se fue a quedar a su casa

Flash back

-sasuke-le dice una voz

-sasuke-y ahora siente que se tira alguien encima de el

-sasuke, tu casa da mucho miedo-le dice moviéndolo de un lado a otro

La gota que rebasó el vaso-Naruto que es lo que quieres-dice Sasuke estérico, pero algo de razón tenia era media noche y ese dobe lo venia a molestar

-ya te dije que me da miedo tu casa-dice Naruto temblando

-y que quieres que haga-le responde Sasuke con su vena de la paciencia a cien

-me puedo dormir aquí-dice Naruto todo inocente

-que estas loco- dice Sasuke muy avergonzado

-pero que tiene si ya hemos dormido muchas veces juntos-

-bueno esta bien si así me dejas de joder-dice tapándose por completo primero sintió que alguien se acostaba y después lo abrazaba alguien que por supuesto era Naruto y esos brazos le hacían temblar siempre lo abrazaba y el siempre sonreía como un idiota sentía que se ponía rojo no quería romper ese lazo pero tampoco iba a convertirse en tomate-Naruto suéltame-dice ya calmando su color carmesí.

-¿Por qué? Me acostumbre a abrazarte-dice inocentemente Naruto

-pues te alejas-no me gusta que me abrasen- dice desasiendo el abrazo y girándose para verle a la cara, pero al hacerlo se pone muy rojo ya que Naruto lo veía con esos bellos ojos azul cielo Sasuke le gustaba verse refregado en ellos pero aunque es de noche la bella luna los hacia brillar como dos zafiros azules-rayos tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Con este comentario Naruto se puso rojo pero no se vio por que estaba muy oscura la habitación

-o…gracias-dice Naruto muy nervioso

sasuke se pega en la frente-por que tuve que decírselo-piensa Sasuke lo mira haber cual era la reacción de Naruto

-sasuke por que me dijiste eso…acaso me quieres-dice Naruto con un poco de burla en la voz

-pues claro que no dobe-

-ya entonces acuéstate-dice Naruto lo abraza del cuello y lo hace caer hacia atrás en la cama. Sasuke estaba muy rojo por instinto propio Sasuke tomo el rostro de Naruto para separar distancia entre sus labios Naruto no sabia que hacer pero al cortar mas distancia entre el rostro de Sasuke y el se puso nervioso

-sasuke que haces-pregunta Naruto con algo de miedo en la voz

Sasuke ahí recién se dio cuenta de lo que hacia-lo siento dice dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda-por que hago esto soy un tonto si le digo lo que siento perderé su confianza y eso no lo quiero-piensa Sasuke tapándose la cara.

Fin del flash back

Desde entonces el ya no viene lo debí asustar dice Sasuke queda dándose dormido. Pero algo lo molesta ding-dong ese insoportable timbre le resonaba en la cabeza

Ding-dong-dindog-dindong

-Es bastante persistente- piensa Sasuke levantándose de la cama-ya voy avisa abre la puerta y se encuentra con unos ojos azules

-sasuke nos tenemos que ir-dice Naruto con una mochila al hombro

-ya lo se deja hacer mis cosas-dice el mayor y se va hacer sus cosas

-Sasuke como tan irresponsable no sabia que fueras así-dice Naruto muy burlona mente

-cállate…-dice Sasuke-vez que esto es por tu culpa-piensa el de pelo azabache metiendo unas cosas en su mochila-pensar en ti me hace demorarme…que estoy pensando en el por que siempre en el solo somos amigos métetelo en la cabeza Sasuke…rayos esto meda rabia porque todos mis pensamientos van a el… me hace enojar-

-Vamos Sasuke que te dejo-grita el rubio desde la puerta

-ya voy- y sale corriendo hacia ella Sasuke, y se van los dos discutiendo

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

En la entrada de konoha todos estaban solo faltaban dos personas y de nuevo Kakashi había llegado temprano si que Iruka-sensei había hecho un milagro con el

-Kakashi-sensei no cree que se tardan mucho Naruto y Sasuke

-No se tal vez estén haciendo una cochinada por ahí-dice Kakashi con un libro en la mano.

-Kakashi-sensei Naruto y Sasuke no son igual que usted-

-que quieres decir con eso sakura OO-dice Kakashi sorprendido

-no se-dice sakura ¬¬

-miren ya están aquí-dice Sai

-Naruto Sasuke porque están aquí tan tarde-dice sakura enojada

-No es mi culpa-se defiende el rubio-fue de Sasuke el fue el que se demoro-

-para que me fuiste a buscar dobe-

-mal agradecido-

-bueno chicos vamos a suna –dice Kakashi cortando la discusión y todos le siguen

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

En suna el Kazekage estaba con la embajadora firmando papeles y preparativos Gaara miro por la ventana y vio que su pueblo estaba completamente destruido niños llorando y personas tristes:

-Temari…-dice Gaara

-si Gaara-

-puedo ir a caminar-

-Gaara tenemos mucho trabajo…-

-pero quiero ver a mi pueblo-dice con una voz triste y agacha la cabeza

-bueno ve yo me las puedo arreglar sola-dice cuando vio en ese estado a su hermano

-gracias-se para de su asiento y se va hacia la puerta-a Temari no te preocupes por mi-dice y se va

-como quieres que no me preocupe si soy tu hermana-dice Temari ya sola el la habitación. De repente siente unos golpes en la puerta-pase-

-embajadora-dice matsuri pero se fija que no esta el Kazekage-donde esta Kazekage-sama-

-se fue a dar un paseo, es que esta muy estresado-

-si cualquiera estaría así-

-no te preocupes Gaara lo sabrá pasar-

-bueno estoy preocupada…-no puede terminar por que recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Temari…-dice Kankuro corriendo hacia ella.

Temari se estaba riendo y Kankuro no sabia el porque se estaba riendo-kankuro le pegaste con la puerta a matsuri-

-a lo siento-dice cuando la ve tirada en el suelo y la va a parar

-bueno a que venias Kankuro-le dice Temari con sus manos en forma de jarra

-ah si un equipo de konoha va a venir ayudarnos…-

-y…entonces no me digas que va a venir, el…-

-si el que tu piensas-

-Bien así Gaara estaría bien-decía Temari muy contenta

-¿quién es? Embajadora-pregunta matsuri

-Naruto-

A matsuri se le pusieron todos los colores realmente le daba rabia que ese viniera aquí por que siempre Kazekage se ponía feliz eso le daba rabia y siempre se mandaban cartas pensaba que el Kazekage con ese chico tenían algo mas que siempre amistad.

-bueno pero donde esta Gaara me gustaría contárselo-dice Kankuro mirando por todos lados a ver si estaba su hermano.

-El fue a dar un paseo-

-que lastima los llame hace tres días ellos ya van a estar aquí-dice Kankuro-si no esta Gaara quien los va a recibir

-tendremos que esperar a que llegue-

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

En el desierto

-cuanto falta Kakashi-sensei-pregunta Naruto muy animado

-ya casi llegamos-dice leyendo icha icha Paradise ese libro hentai

-Sai que estas leyendo-le pregunta sakura a Sai

-el amor a primera vista-dice Sai sin despegarse de su libro

-que raro que te dio por leer esas cosas Sai-dice sakura

-es que pase por la amistad y ahora es el amor…que interesante- dice Sai

-¿Que pasa?-dice sakura

-es que dice los efectos de enamorarse dice que cuando una persona te gusta siempre eres feliz con ella quieres que te ponga atención siempre y que siempre cuando alguien se le acerca te pones celoso, si presentas todos esos síntomas significas que estas enamorado-termina de decir Sai

-que-piensa sakura mira a Naruto yo presento todos esos síntomas espera- no no no no no no no no, yo pienso en Naruto como un amigo si-

-sakura que te pasa-Sai le pregunta sakura pero ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo

Sasuke quien estaba escuchando también hiso la misma pregunta y recordó lo s días que estaba en la casa de Naruto.

-Miren ya llegamos a suna-dice alegremente Naruto

No sabían si era bueno pero creo que iban a pasar cosas interesantes desde ahora

Continuara….

(SasuxNaru forever)° (n.n) (ToT) Akari

Bueno aquí el capitulo uno de este fic espero que les allá gustado es te es mi tonto comentario a y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía ya les dije soy nueva en esto, bueno como los voy a dejar así no mas i no quiero que crean que soy egoísta contare unos avances aquí van…….

Avances: nuestros chicos llegaron a suna realmente estaba destruida era un desastre pero eso no significa nada el pueblo tiene el mismo espíritu y eso le gusta a Gaara quien hasta ahora esta en paradero desconocido y pensando que es el amor pero en parejas cuando estaba jugando con unos niños Gaara ve a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos profundos que lo miraba atentamente y el también estaba buscando el amor.

Por otra parte nuestros protagonistas por fin entienden sus sentimientos y esto les abre un camino muy doloroso donde se confundirán y renegaran aquí un triangulo amoroso a full ¿Quién ganara?

Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de este fic la pesadilla que nos marca el futuro es:

"El amor a primera vista o simplemente amor"

Ahí queda el avance espero que les allá gustado

Aquí despidiéndose

Akari Sunako Uchiha Uzumaki

Recuerde dejar rewien

Chaooooooooooooo

Besitos

Dejen review

Lo siento por no expresarme bien pero con el tiempo mejorare este es un apoyo al sasunaru


End file.
